iMeet You
by night6456
Summary: Some meetings are ment to be and the friendship lasts, some are just forgotten, and then there are those meetings that define the rest of your life. Seddie one-shot. I have no ownership of the fine iCarly-series.


**A/N: Hello world of Fan-fiction, I just started writing fan-fiction and this is my first one, so be nice. Or not, just R&R and tell me what you think. I've got more stories planned so stay around and see. Fried chicken and ham to you if you find the Seddie hints ;)**

* * *

_**iMeet You**_

A young, 5-year old boy was sitting in the sandbox in Seattle Park. He sat alone, because he didn't have any friends. They all thought he was weird, because he collected Galaxy Wars figures and played with them, pretending they were real. His brown hair was spiked up in a random fashion and his gleaming, brown eyes were studying the sandcastle standing in front of him. His blue penny-tee had gotten a tinge of brown, as well as his jeans, as sand slowly attached itself to his clothes. His mom would not be happy when she saw him.

The boy swiftly turned his sand filled bucket upside down and patted the top firmly. And with great caution, pulled it back up.

A tiny smirk appeared on his face. "Done." he sighed. "Next!"

As he yet again fell into deep concentration, filling his blue bucket with sand once again. His tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in an oddly curl.

Maybe if he hadn't been in his own world he would have noticed the blond girl sitting behind him, staring. Her blue eyes twinkling as she gazed upon him.

Minutes pass as she watches him. A tiny grin stretches across her face as she stands up, holding her red bucket in her left hand and using her right, she scrapes a bunch of sand into the bucket.

Slowly she sneaks up at the boy.

Closer...closer...

She stops behind him with an evil smirk as she holds the bucket above his head.

The boy sits there about to turn his bucket, when suddenly a wave of sand hits him in the head. The sand pours down his shoulders, into his penny-tee, covering his jeans. Basically covering him in sand.

He freezes, shutting his eyes tight.

"HEY!" he screams and glances up.

His eyes go wide. Above him stands the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, her curly, blond hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes looking at him with a teasing glint. Her lips twitching upwards as she tries to suppress her laughter.

The boy just sits there stunned.

It doesn't last long. A second later he stands up and dumps his bucket of sand over her head. Smirking in victory.

She scrunches her shoulders and her mouth forms a slight 'O' in surprise. It doesn't take long before she regains herself and glares at him. He just glares back.

They stand there glaring for a minute, before the boy collapses laughing, the girl couldn't hold it in any longer and laughs with him. They keep laughing for a while before the boy stands up.

"Hi, I'm Freddie, Freddie Benson," the boy smiles, reaching out his hand in greeting.

She stands up and smirks. "Sam Puckett," she says before taking his hand smiling wide.

"Your pretty," he blurts, before turning away to hide his blush.

"Thanks," she giggles, blushing slightly.

Freddie scoffs as he looks down, while brushing the sand off his clothes. Sam does the same, before smirking yet again.

She bends slightly towards him, stopping a few centimeters away from his face. She reaches up with her right hand and thumps his forehead.

"TAG!" she yells before running past him, towards the playground.

Freddie just stands there stunned yet again. Before a wide grin appears on his face. "Oh, you're gonna' get it!" And he takes off after her.

It doesn't take long before he catches up to her and lightly taps her shoulder.

"Tag!"

She scoffs, but the laughter and the smile returns shortly.

Freddie ducks and dives as she reaches for him, missing him every time. Both screaming in laughter. However Freddie was just too slow as Sam's fingers slightly grazes his arm.

"You're it!"

Freddie just smirks and continues after her.

She tries to hide behind the white, picket fence going around the playground, but he spots her as she dives for cover. He smirks. Slowly creeping around the fence, silently creeping up behind her, where she is crouching against the fence.

As he comes closer he leans in and whispers in her ear, "tag" and pushes her forward and she topples over.

She turns her head and glares at him, sprinting after him.

They keep playing for a while, 'taging ' back and forth. When suddenly Freddie tackles Sam to ground and they roll around in the grass. Clutching their stomach, laughing so hard they could hardly breath.

Eventually they settle down and just look up at the sky, studying the clouds. Smiles stretched across their faces. As they lay there, Sam moves herself closer to Freddie, so her body is parallel with Freddie and her head is beside his.

They sit there for about 8 minutes, when suddenly...

"That one looks like a ham!" Sam exclaims, pointing to a huge lump of cloud. "And that one looks like a bacon strip." She continues, finding clouds looking like various foods, such as Fat-Cakes, Steaks and so on.

Freddie chuckles as he turns to look at her face, scanning the sky for clouds, you could almost see the wonder gleaming in her eyes. He smiles even wider.

"And that one looks like fried chicken." she says pointing to the sky and turns to face him.

They keep looking at each other before Freddie sighs and looks back up to the sky.

Sam smiles and leans over and kisses his cheek. A confused expression appears on his face and he turns to her again. Sam just smiles and runs off towards the swings. Freddie lays there for a second, with a dreamy look on his face, before standing up and running after her.

Sam stood by the swing set waiting for him, a smirk evident on her face. Freddie frowned, something told him she was planning something. She sure was...

"You're gonna' push me nub," she grinned.

Freddie looked at her confused. "What?"

"Push me," she said sitting down on the swing.

"Very well princess Puckett," Freddie smirks and pushes her off the swing.

"Hey!"

"You said I had to push you," he said with an innocent pout.

Sam just tightened her fists and glared at him. Freddie's pout slowly faded and fear crept into his eyes.

She just smirked. "Good. Now do it properly."

Freddie just nodded, his mind thinking of the damage the girl in front of him could really do. Sam sat down on the swing again and Freddie started pushing her lightly.

"Come on Freddie, higher." she giggled. Freddie sighed in relief and the smile returned to his face as he pushed her harder.

"Higher!"

Freddie obeyed.

"HIGHER!" she screamed, laughing.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh as he pushed her of all his might. Sam reaching for the sky as she reached the top of the swing.

* * *

Eventually they grew tired and they just sat on the swings, swinging sideways, bumping into each other. In the end the inevitable happened.

"SAM!"

"FREDWARD!"

Sam and Freddie looked up at their mothers standing outside the playground waving at them.

"Fredward?", Sam smirked.

Freddie winced, " Yeah, my full name. Don't call me that, I hate that name."

"Whatever you say Fredward." she sing-songed.

Freddie just chuckled and grabbed Sam's hand as he ran towards their mothers. As they approached, their mothers looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces.

"MOM!" Freddie exclaimed as he hugged his mom. "This is Sam, my new friend," he grinned while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well hello there young lady." Mrs. Benson greeted.

"I'm no lady," Sam sneered, glaring at Mrs. Benson. Mrs. Benson just laughed.

"Marissa!" A voice said behind them, a woman at Mrs. Benson age came running towards them hugging Freddie's mom tightly.

"Pam it's been to lo-"

"Mom!" Sam shouted, embarrassed by her mother's girlyness. The adults looked at her and sighed heavily.

"So, she's your daughter I presume," Mrs. B. smiled.

"Yeah," Pam sighed ruffling Sam's blond locks. Sam glared at her mother.

"Well, we should catch-up some time, coffee? Tomorrow?" Mrs. B. asks, pointing between Pam and Sam.

"Sure, but we should get going. Say bye to Freddie now Sam." Pam said, pushing Sam lightly towards Freddie.

"Bye, Freddie," Sam giggled, with her hands behind her back. She leaned forward kissing him on the lips, before walking away with her mom. Leaving a dumbfounded Freddie in her tracks. He slowly reached up brushing his fingers against his lips, and he couldn't help the stupid grin spreading across his face.

"Bye," he sighed.

"Come on Freddie, we have to go take a tick bath." Mrs. B. said dragging Freddie after her. Freddie didn't respond he just stared in the direction Sam left.

* * *

**12 Years Later...**

* * *

A 17-year old Freddie Benson was sitting on his couch late one night, watching Celebrities Underwater on TV. A curly, blond was sleeping peacefully on his lap and Freddie was absentmindedly stroking her hair. She stirred slightly, her eyes opening slowly. Two blue orbs looked up at him with a loving gaze.

"Hey," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," Freddie smiled and leaned forward, kissing her lips softly.

They lay their watching in a comfortable silence for a while, when Freddie remembered...

"Sam?"

"Mmhmm," she said, looking up at him.

"Do you remember the day we met?" he said staring dreamingly at the roof, with the same stupid grin he always wore.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was that story and more is on the way. R&R and tell me what you think, sorry if Sam and Freddie were a bit OOC, but I'm still new at this and I hope you stay around for more in the future. I currently have planned at least two One-Shots and a couple of Multi-Chapters. Look out for **_**iAm Here**_** coming out soon.**

**Night6456 out xD**


End file.
